Knuckles The Echidna VS. Doomfist
Knuckles VS. Doomfist is a What-If Death Battle by Darkx12121 Description 2 Powerhouses duke it out to the death ON DEATH BATTLE! Who will win? The guardian of the master emerald, Knuckles, or Doomfist, the leader of Talon? Intro (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92H3Mscg7QQ) Wiz: When it comes to battling, power can be a great thing, especially when it's a battle to the DEATH. Boomstick: And who says power better like Knuckles the Echidna, the guardian of the master emerald? Wiz: And Doomfist, the leader of talon. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skill to find out who will win...a DEATH BATTLE. Knuckles (Cue Angel Island - Smash Bros Brawl) Wiz: Angel Island, the home of the Master Emerald. A talisman that keeps Angel Island afloat Boomstick: And guarding that giant rock that keeps an island floating is Knuckles, a 16 year old Echidna who has some serious anger issues sometimes. Wiz: Knuckles was born and raised on Angel Island with the Knuckles tribe and has since proved himself worthy as the guardian of the Master Emerald. Boomstick: I'll say, he can literally punch Sonic out of his super state! Wiz: He can also glide, break walls, do a spin-dash, dig, and even utilized Sonic's homing attack on some occasions. Boomstick: And let's not forget that unlike Sonic, HE CAN ACTUALLY SWIM!!! Wiz: Yes, but his air is limited, unless he has the Air Necklace, which lets him stay underwater indefinitely without drowining. Boomstick: The dude can also punch the ground so hard that a VOLCANO LITERALLY ERUPTS. Wiz: Knuckles can also breathe in space, outrun machine gun fire, and can throw boulders at his enemies. Boomstick: This dude has an intense amount of brawn! But sadly, he isn't so skilled in the brains department. Wiz: Knuckles has found himself getting tricked by Dr. Eggman numerous times, and in Sonic Boom, he's preeetty much Patrick Star in the form of an Echidna. Boomstick: But he makes up for his lack of intellect with a LOT of extreme feats, like the Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack, which lets him pull off a high-speed homing attack after charging his power. Wiz: And the Thunder Arrow, which lets Knuckles shoot bolts of electricity at his enemies. Boomstick: He can also go Super and Hyper just like his best frenemy, Sonic, and pull off the Gliding Shock Wave attack, in which when he glides into walls at full speed, he destroys EVERYTHING in his range! Wiz: He is also capable of healing himself by using Knuckles Heal, in which he uses the power of earth to heal himself, AND he is capable of Pyrokinesis on some occasions. Boomstick: Holy hell, what CAN'T this ant-eater...echidna...whatever do? ''' Wiz: He can sure do a lot, but we'll have to see what Doomfist can do before we can determine the victor. Knuckles:"ARE YOU CRAZY, WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!" Doomfist (Cue Uprising Theme) Wiz: In a world where the "Overwatch" faction that once protected the world disbanded. Another one rose up, though not to protect, but to harm. '''Boomstick: And it's name was Talon, and one of the forces leading it, was Doomfist. Wiz: Akande Ogundimu, better known as Doomfist is one of Talon's leading commanders, and is The Successor to The Scourge, Akinjide Adeyemi. Boomstick: And with such a badass name like "Doomfist". How could this guy NOT take that other guys place? Wiz: Doomfist is incredibly experienced in combat, as seen when he was seen fighting Tracer, Winston, and Genji. Boomstick: AND handed Tracer and Genji's asses to them! Wiz: Yes...but doing that made Winston go into his Primal Rage form, which he ultimately defeated Doomfist in. Boomstick: But one loss against a genetically-modified ape isn't going to stop this guy! He is seen able to punch through walls with his BARE HANDS, HIS BARE. F#$*(ING HANDS! ''' Wiz: However, most of his combat experience comes from his gauntlet, which allows him to pick up cars and throw them with a single arm, and he can also seemingly also pick up huge rocks with it, if his emotes are anything to follow. '''Boomstick: He also has a hand cannon, which is basically a SHOTGUN ON HIS HAND. I wish I had something like that! Wiz: He can also perform the Rocket Punch, which is a powerful punch propelled by the rockets inside his gauntlet, that can crack walls and send his enemies flying. Boomstick: The Seismic Slam, in which he smashes the ground and makes a shockwave. Wiz: And the rising uppercut, which is....an uppercut. Boomstick: And let's not forget the meteor strike, in which he TAKES TO THE SKIES AND FLIES DOWN LIKE A METEOR, hence the name. ' Wiz: Doomfist's meteor strike is so powerful that it can make a crack in the ground, and seemingly kill anyone that's near it. BUT, most of these abilities DO take a while to cooldown, which can leave Doomfist vulnerable. '''Boomstick: But with this guys abilities, I think he's got what it takes! I should probably change my name to Boomfist soon. ' Doomfist: Only through conflict do we evolve. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEEE! Death Battle (Cue Angel Island - Sonic Mania Plus) Knuckles was seen on Angel Island, doing what he usually does, guarding the Master Emerald... When suddenly a Talon Soldier came in and pointed his gun at him, and then started to shoot at him. Knuckles, naturally not having any of that, punches him over the horizon. When he looks over at the Master Emerald, it's gone! He frantically starts searching, when he sees a human holding and observing the gem. Knuckles: Hey! Knuckles threw a punch at the man, knocking him down. ???: What was that for you....huh, I haven't seen something like this before. Knuckles: Who are you?! And why are you trying to steal the Master Emerald, It's what keeps this island afloat! Doomfist: You haven't heard of me? Pity, I am Doomfist, and I am also the last person you will ever meet. Knuckles: Let's just see about that, you freak! FIGHT! (Cue Boss Event - Sonic Adventure) Doomfist used his rocket punch, which knocked Knuckles into a rock. Knuckles got up and proceeded to throw a flurry of punches at Doomfist and managed to knock him over. Doomfist retaliated by throwing a rock at Knuckles, which slightly injured him. Knuckles: Grrr, I'll show you! Knuckes proceeded to wind up a punch and then hit Doomfist with it, causing him to spit up some blood. Doomfist: Psshh, is that all you got, rodent? Doomfist shot at Knuckles with his hand cannon, while some shots missed, some shots hit. Knuckles then used his Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack, which sent Doomfist flying into a tree. Doomfist struggled to get up, but then got up. Doomfist: G-Good, but not good enough. Doomfist then jumped up and did a combo with his seismic slam, rising uppercut, and rocket punch, which sent Knuckles flying to the ground, unconcious. Doomfist: Is that all you got? For a so called guardian, that was pathetic. Doomfist was then almost ready to attempt to steal the Master Emerald again when...some gems started to circle Knuckles, he woke up, and turned into Super Knuckles. (Cue Glimmering Gift - Sonic Mania) Doomfist: You turned pink? That's cu- Suddenly, Knuckles started comboing Doomfist and then punched him into the ground. Doomfist then got another rock out of the ground and threw it at Knuckles, only for him to catch it this time. Doomfist: W-What? Knuckles then threw it back at Doomfist, injuring him. Doomfist: You have proved to be a worthy opponent, if you let me have that "master emerald" or whatever it is called. I will leave this island and spare you. Knuckles: Yeah...how about this? Knux then unleashed a flurry of rapid punches, which made Doomfist bleed a lot, and then he finished it with one big uppercut, which sent Doomfist's head flying over the horizon, and then Knuckles picked up Doomfist's body and threw it into the water below Angel Island. K.O! Results (Cue Unknown from M.E) Knuckles is seen continuing to guard the Master Emerald while Doomfist's headless body is seen becoming fish food. Boomstick: Awww...I was just about to change my name to Boomfist... Wiz: While Doomfist's strength was enough to punch through walls with his bare hands, Knuckles surpasses that in every way, as we said earlier, Knuckles was shown to cause a volcano eruption just by punching the ground, and while Doomfist WAS able to take down Tracer and Genji, Knuckles was seen able to take out GHOSTS, which are apparently impervious to all damage. Boomstick: I guess you could say Doomfist wasn't chuckling this round. Wiz: The winner is Knuckles. Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle. ???: Lets-a-go! ???: ' '... Nothing but the sound of a knife being drawn is heard. Suddenly, red glowing eyes with a smile are seen in the darkness. Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles with Music